Tidal Waves
by Miss Anthrope
Summary: The night his eyes met hers exactly three years later was the moment Nate realized just how irreplaceable Blair Waldorf was. N/B, implied C/B


**Title: **Tidal Waves

**Author: **Miss Anthrope

**Disclaimer: **Sure. I own _Gossip Girl_ just like I own _Harry Potter_. As if.

**Rating: **T for Tosser

**Warning(s):** This can be read on it's own _however_ I do strongly suggest you read _Lost at Sea_ since this is a sequel to that.

By the way, this is a Future fic (as in already during the college years of the characters).

**Author's Note(s):** I know I told a lot of my reviewers from _Lost at Sea_ that they shouldn't expect a follow-up…but I guess I lied. _Not intentionally of course_. It's just that the plot bunny didn't seem to wanna let me be and decided that it should have something of an extended life span. I do hope you all enjoy this since I think (as of July 2008) that this will be the last of this.

For those who are fans of the _Gossip Girl _book series like myself, I think you'll all remember something from one of the books that I incorporated here. It's not exactly the same line, however, the basic gist of it is here. Think: Blair, post-Georgetown campus tour, the effect of a first encounter with a bottle of peroxide…

**Dedication(s):** To **all the reviewers of **_**Lost at Sea**_who really wanted a follow-up story, this is for you.

**Summary:** The night his eyes met hers exactly three years later was the moment Nate realized just how irreplaceable Blair Waldorf was. N/B, implied C/B

--

_Separate yourself from what compels you_

_To relinquish us._

_Push your weight onto me, entirely._

_Stay away from me, stay away from me,_

_Now._

_Unless you're gonna see, _

_Unless you're gonna see me out._

…_You're using me._

_Do it slowly._

_Make it last until I have to go…_

_-- Stay Away_ by The Honorary Title

--

--

The night his eyes met hers exactly three years later was the moment Nate realized just how irreplaceable Blair Waldorf was. He waited for the next group of guests—some of whom were uninvited to begin with—to pass before finding her once more and nodding his head towards the nearest exit. Nate waited for Blair to excuse herself from the conversation before slipping past old St. Jude's classmates to the large bay windows hidden behind the speakers.

"Still the local stalker, I see," said Blair over the crashing waves. Just like that one afternoon, her back sat facing him as the cool evening breeze whipped her long dark hair into a fury. "UCLA hasn't changed you much, has it?"

"No, not much I'm afraid." Nate quietly moved beside her on the same weathered old bench he remembered sitting on that summer before senior year. Ignoring the postcard-worthy view before them—a spectacular star-studded sky hanging over the calm black waters of the ocean—he let his gaze fall on the very reason he had crossed the country for: the same brunette who hadn't left his mind since he was two. "Can't say the same for you though. I got the confirmation that you're dorming there in New Haven."

Blair laughed at Nate's incredulous stare. "It's not actually as bad as it sounds. Besides, I can't complain about the distance it puts between me and my mother."

"Ah, the other infamous Waldorf. How can I ever forget someone like Eleanor Waldorf?" The almost fond tone Nate used elicited another bout of laughter from Blair. Nate grinned, completely enthralled by the same pink-cheeked and slightly windswept girl he had pictured in his head for the last three years.

"I wouldn't count on it if I were you. Believe me, women like her are hard to forget."

_I know_, thought Nate as he forced his smile not to waver.

"Remember the last time we were out here?" Blair whispered. Her eyes swept over the scene before settling on the uninhabited beach not too far off. "It's weird that before we were talking about how much we changed in a year, and…now three years later…" She sighed soundly. "It honestly doesn't feel like anything's happened. Sure I learned to survive outside of penthouses, but that's pretty much it for me."

"You also changed the color of your hair," offered Nate.

"Well, that too." Blair took one lock of hair—more of mahogany now than chestnut—between her fingers and looked at Nate thoughtfully. "You know, you're the first person so far who's noticed it. Not even Serena knew I colored it until I told her."

The crackle of energy around them was palpable but held none of the tension they once felt. Noticing the spark of recognition in her eyes, Nate slid closer and began brushing his thumb over her cheek. Blair didn't stop him, but instead continued talking with an almost inaudible voice.

"And weren't you also the first one who suggested that every birthday I should go to the jewelers to…to…" The centimeters between their faces made it harder for Blair to control the confusion that had been buzzing more than ever since she first saw him arrive to the party. She looked up at his eyes, green and expectant, and smiled wistfully before gently placing her lips next to his.

Nate watched her pull away and put her hands into his. He exhaled soundly and lowered his gaze to their laced fingers. Through the years, Nate had always thought that the way he and Blair seemed to fit so flawlessly together almost like two puzzle pieces was a sure sign of just how they were meant for each other.

"Nate, you know me better than most people, just like I know you better than others. We both can't do this to Chuck," murmured Blair.

"Yeah, of course. You're right…" replied Nate at length. The old words that were once lodged in his throat on that very spot resurfaced for another loosing fight.

_Maybe it's always gonna be a loosing fight_, Nate contemplated as wave after wave of nausea washed over him. _Maybe their time really had passed, maybe this was the closest he was ever going to get, maybe fitting together didn't mean anything for them…_

"C'mon, I think I heard someone say they restocked the bar." Blair forced a bright smile onto her face and jumped up from her seat with all the enthusiasm she had left. She looked down at Nate and faltered at the sight of his unmoving form still staring blankly at the space between them. It was only for a moment that Blair hesitated before untangling one of her hands from Nate's and pressed the tips of her fingers from her lips to his.

"C'mon, we really have to go," Blair whispered all the while trying to push to the back of her mind the jolts of electricity moving up and down her body.

This time Nate didn't resist, only nodding before allowing himself to be led into the house. His eyes wandered to the sight of his right hand cradling Blair's left, and the slightest smile took over his face.

_Maybe next time…_


End file.
